Passion in Paradise
by Enchanted Angel of Darkness
Summary: Meeting on a plane full of muggles, heading to the same place, living near each other. Can these to enemys put aside their past and get on? Ok i suck at summaries but the fic is good!


**Passion in Paradise**

_Out Numbered_

" Please store your trays in their upright and locked positions, buckle your seat belts and we shall be arriving in Ibiza shortly. We hope that you have enjoyed flying with us and enjoy your stay. Thank you. "

The air hostess called over the intercom to the planeful of tired, cranky and pissed off passengers.

" Yeah and stick your head between your legs and kiss your arse goodbye. Oh god i HATE flying! "

mumbled Hermione Granger to her friends.

" Yeup, i'm with you on that one Mi. I'd rather have apparated instead of flying and i still can't believe that i have passed my apparation test! "

Hermione and a blue haired girl to Hermione's left put their fingers to their lips to utter silence.

" Shut up! "

They said in unison. The girl next to the window, Alexis Stevens, was sleeping soundly, leaning against a pink pillow. Athena Miller, the girl who had spoke, was startled.

" What? Oh...oh yeah. Oooppsss! Sorry, forgot!

The blue haired girl, Kitty Campbell, smirked and her pierced eyebrow was raised high.

" Yeah well you blonde haired bimbo's always forget stuff so we forgive you."

This comment made Athena pout.

" I ain't stupid or even a natural blonde for that matter! Who passed their transfiguration and charms degrees? I did, i did. And well obviously Mi and Alexis too coz they're just super smart but you didn't Kitty! You only passed your potions one and none of us three took that anyway! Poor little Kitty failed! "

Athena teased

" SHUT UP THEA!"

Shouted Kitty, using Athena's nickname. The sleeping girl with black hair and a pierced eyebrow, nose, and lip awoke sharply, and slightly confused

" Argh! Where's the Death Eaters? "

" SHUT UP ALEXIS!"

Alexis opened her mouth to retort but Hermione held up her hands and spoke quietly and evenly seen as several people near them where looking at them strangely.

" How about we all shut up until we land? Coz we're all just gonna start blurting out more about transfiguration, charms, potions, apparating and Death Eaters and so on. So why don't we just tell everyone about us, then these muggles won't be looking at us as if we're freaks! "

Alexis cleared her throat

" Um...Mi? "

Hermione turned to Alexis with an annoyed expression

" What Alexis? "

" Shut up! "

OoOo

The dark haired air hostess with a food trolley stopped at the boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Would you like anything sir?"

The boy with stormy gray eyes looked up from his book and gazed at the gorgeous waitress with a blank expression.

" Erm...what is there?"

" Well we have a wide variety of things. Tea, coffee, juice, hot chocolate, alcohol, peanuts, crisps"

She rattled off.

The boy thought for a minute before making his choice

" Yeah, i'll have a firewhiskey and a bag of peanuts "

He returned to his book but the waitress stood still, slightly shocked.

" Well peanuts we've got but i've never heard of a firewhiskey. Do you mean whiskey? "

The boy was stunned and then he remembered that non-magic people didn't have the same food and drink that they had in the wizarding world. He gave the hostess a knee buckling smile

" Yeah a whiskey. Sorry, don't know where the fire came from, probably read something about fire in here "

He held up his book and the waitress nodded and as she was giving him his order, she inclined her head to his ear and whispered.

" Be careful what you say Mr Malfoy. Do not attract attention to yourself and remember not to mention anything about our world. Your just lucky that i'm not a muggle or i'd think your barking mad!"

The hostess straightened up and pushed her little trolley to the next person. Draco Malfoy was stunned, he had just realized that the hostess was a witch. He shook his head and tried to return his attention to his book but he found it rather boring, some trash novel that he had bought at the airport. Draco put down his book and decided to stretch his long legs. He decided that he would walk to the toilets for the sake of it and queue in the ever long queue that was always outside of the loos.

Draco stood up and walked towards the toilets, which were in the middle class section of the plane. As he walked from first class to middle class, he gazed at the weird muggles on his way with an expression of confusion. They were dresses so funny and he just wasn't used to it. There was even a old woman with her false teeth out, snoring her head off.

As Draco neared the toilets, he heard someone mention Death Eaters.

"Surely there can't be more magic people on this plane " he thought to himself. But sire enough as he turned his head he saw a bush of familiar chestnut brown hair. The girl was sitting with a girl with bright blue hair, a blond haired girl and a black haired girl. The girl with brown held up her hands and started to rant about Death Eaters, potions, transfiguration, charms, apparation and muggles.

Draco shook his head to clear it. This girl looked like Granger, talked like Granger but it just COULDN'T BE Granger, she wouldn't talk about their world so openly near muggles. But sure enough, as he drew closer, he saw that if deffinetly WAS Granger. Malfoy rested his arm on the back of the blue haired girls' seat and planted his famous smirk on his face.

" Well well well, if it isn't mudblood Granger!"

Four heads spun round to glare at Draco and on seeing him, Hermione groaned inwardly and her face fell. Draco smirked happily.

" Happy to see me Granger?"

He sat down in a empty seat in front of Hermione and rested his chin on the top of the seat and used his puppy dog eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and Alexis shot Draco her most flirtatious look, Athena and Kitty ignored Malfoy and started to play a hand slapping game.

" Malfoy, i am NEVER happy to see you! And what the hell are you doing here? On a aeroplane of all places!"

Draco stuck his tongue out in thought and rolled his eyes to the back of his head while Alexis flicked her hair and fluttered her eyelashes, Hermione noticed.

" Alexis, stop it!"

Malfoy thought long and hard, ignoring Alexis's tries at trying to flirt with him.

" Why would i tell you Granger? My business is my own. So what about you?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy

" If you must know, we're on our well deserved break from University AND this is my last girly holiday before i get married."

Hermione grinned as she saw Draco's shocked face. Draco wasn't just shocked, he was going to have a coronary. He never thought that someone would want to touch her filthy mudblood body. Well apart from Pothead and Weasel, who adored the very ground that she walked on. Alexis flickered her hair again and pouted her full lips and Draco snapped.

" Stop it you stupid cow! I AIN'T INTERESTED!"

Alexis glared at Draco and Hermione lent forward in her seat, and grabbed Malfoy by his collar and pulled him closer to her until they were nose to nose.

" NEVER talk to ANY of my friends like that again Ferret! Hear me? " He nodded numbly and she continued " Your lucky that i don't hex you right here, right know but i would be risking the reveal of our world and i am not going to chance it. Now run back to your first class seat, sit on your arse and never bother us again with your Death Eater face. Got it Ferret boy? "

Draco pulled away from Hermione and scowled at her.

" Where do you get off, telling me, your superior, what to do? "

Hermione nodded to her friends and they each pulled out their wands, but only just so that Malfoy could see them, no one else could have. Hermione grinned and the blue haired girl let out a bark of laughter.

" The last time i checked, Ferret, your out numbered, 4 to one, now FUCK OFF!"

OoOo

**_Authors Note – _Hey hope you liked the 1st chapter of my second fanfic on here. Please tell me what you think, comments and complaints welcome but comments welcome more lol. Did you expect Hermione to be engaged? Lol hahaha only i know who she's engaged to, have a guess if you want but you'll find out in a few more chapters. Oh and the blue haired girl, Kitty, is based on one of my friends, Charlotte, who has dyed her hair blue and it is just so coolio!**

**Ok RATE AND REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**P.s Sorry for all the swearing but expect more of it and poss more sex and that. **


End file.
